


Свобода, равенство, эм, братство?..

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Derek, Wolf Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – редактор школьной газеты, выступающий за разделение людей и оборотней.<br/>Дерек, будущий альфа местной стаи, с ним категорически не согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писано на Teen Wolf Fest.

\- Свежие новости! Свежие новости, чуваки и дамы, – Стайлз Стилински шнырял по битком набитому во время первого большого перерыва школьному коридору, точно в одно место укушенный, и, как всегда широченно улыбаясь во весь рот, впихивал в руки каждому встречному и поперечному по только что отпечатанному экземпляру «Вестника Бикон Хиллз Хай», – голосуем за поправку в Устав школы о лимитировании мест в школьную сборную по лакроссу для оборотней! Голосуем, братья и сестры, голосуем за разделение прав людей и ликанов! Свобода, равенство, братство! Все равны, но некоторые равнее!

Его лучшего друга, Скотта МакКола, сие действо застало на пороге столовой, да так там и оставило…

\- Стайлз, тебе, блядь, жить надоело? – Едва успел словить свою и без того не слишком ровную челюсть до того, как она встретилась с прямо-таки искрившимся радушием полом, МакКол, когда Стилински оказался в непосредственной близости от него в десятый, наверное, раз за те пару минут, что он провел в бестолковом хлопаньи глазами и неверии своим собственным ушам. – Финсток тебя на сегодняшней тренировке живым в асфальт закатает! Какое еще лимитирование? У нас в сборной в первой линии играют исключительно и только ОБОРОТНИ! Как и везде!  
\- О, привет, бро, – сердечно пихнул парня в плечо тот, кажется, совершенно пропустив его замечание мимо ушей, как всегда, впрочем, – ну-ка ознакомься, Денни вчера превзошел сам себя – смотри, какое оформление! Коллажи – вообще фантастика! И как апогей – даешь раздельное обучение!  
\- Ста-а-йлз, это расизм! – Отпихнул от себя свежий номер газеты Скотт.  
\- Расизм – это то, что нас с тобой уже год как мурыжат в запасных да на тренировках вместо груши для битья используют! А мы ведь не в футбол, черт возьми, играем, чего мы вечно огребаем-то?! Хейл же со своими мохнатыми прихлебателями после прошлой победы с разгромным счетом вон разве что к лику святых не причислены! – Обиженно процедил Стилински. – Так что… Свобода, равенство, братство!  
\- Стайлз, ты себя сам-то хоть слышишь?! Нас с тобой на поле один Айзек за пояс заткнет, а он всего-то – обращенный бета. А Дерек, как будущий альфа всей стаи Бикон Хиллз, и вовсе этот… неприкасаемый! Да за него тебя полшколы прилюдно линчует, стоит только перейти на личности!  
\- Вот именно – половина! А другая…  
\- А другая окажется разумнее и не захочет светиться лишний раз перед шерифом, и сделает это где-нибудь в темном переулке сразу после того, как моя мама выпишет тебя из больницы после первого акта доброй воли, довершив столь славное начинание!  
\- Не может быть, чтобы никто из двух третей наших собратьев по несчастью, вынужденных получать аттестат зрелости в стенах сего знатного учебного заведения, при этом родившихся чистокровными людьми, хоть раз не задумывался о том, как многих радостей школьной жизни мы лишаемся по вине вмешательства в нее оборотней, кои чисто физически превосходят нас по всем статьям, но и только! Пусть учатся отдельно! Надоел этот постоянный психологический прессинг! Мы хоть и слабее, менее выносливы, быстры и не можем похвастаться мгновенной регенерацией, как и суперслухом, -нюхом и даром оттягивать на себя боль, но…  
\- Достаточно, Стайлз, мне уже захотелось повеситься на ближайшем дереве… – В прямом смысле заткнул друга МакКол ладонью, в которой был зажат окончательно остывший бургер. – Ты только что напрочь убил мою самооценку!  
\- Хм-няф, нифего ты не понимаеф, – откусил тот от сэндвича о-о-огромный кусок и продолжил, смачно жуя: – Фэйл – нифто, тьфу… никто без своих сверхспособностей! – почти выкрикнул он под конец на весь отчего-то притихший коридор.

\- Да-а-а? А ты, Стилински, без своего ядовитого язычка и поста главного редактора «Вестника», главных твоих «способностей», в таком случае кто? – Вопросил знакомый голос у него над самым ухом, послав вниз по шее табун крупных мурашек.

\- Упс! – Громко, а по ощущениям так вообще – оглушительно, сглотнул Стайлз и медленно обернулся.

За его спиной обнаружилась вся первая линия сборной по лакроссу в полном составе во главе с вышеупомянутым Дереком Хейлом, их бессменным капитаном на протяжении трех последних лет, комкающим в длинных сильных пальцах с отросшими когтями злосчастный выпуск новостей.

\- Кэп, может, ему эти писульки засунуть куда следует, а? Продемонстрировать, так сказать, наше братство? – Демонстративно закатал рукава форменного блейзера Уиттмор.  
\- Не надо, куда следует я ему сам кое-что другое засуну прямо посреди столовой, если не перестанет, наконец, печатать и нести всякую чушь! Я понятно изъясняюсь, Стилински? – Зловеще ухмыляясь, сверкнул ярко-голубой радужкой Хейл.  
\- П-понятно. – Икнул Стайлз, неосознанно пятясь от грозного будущего альфы.

Иногда Хейл был более чем страшен. Не считая того, что обычно сей эпитет шел в комплекте со словом – красив.  
Чертов оборотень!..

\- Ну вот и славно, Стилински. – Расплылся в довольной улыбке тот.

Еще мгновение попрожигал (мужественно расправившего плечи, ага, как же!) жалко съежившегося на месте горе-редактора нечитаемым взглядом и, кивнув сыто оскалившейся команде, чтобы следовали за ним, отодвинул с прохода все еще перегораживавшего его Скотта и скрылся в обеденном зале.  
***  
\- Свобода, равенство, эм… братство?..  
\- Наручники, коленно-локтевая и «Дерек, я люблю тебя» как можно громче, Стайлз… И да, никаких больше споров с обиженной на Джексона Лидией, а то в следующий раз она загадает тебе что похуже разведения людей и оборотней по разным углам в отдельно взятой школе…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Чего ты? – Дерек даже сквозь довольно глубокий удовлетворенный сон почувствовал напряженный взгляд любимых коньячных глаз.  
\- А? Смотрю… – Хрипло отозвался их обладатель.  
\- Ночь на дворе, Стайлз, спи давай. – Вздохнул Хейл, досадливо перевернувшись на другой бок, и глубже зарылся в подушку, спрятав от него чуть не пылающее от такого обилия внимания лицо.  
\- Не хочу, хочу смотреть… – Упрямо заявил подросток.  
\- За день не насмотрелся, пока таскался за мной с фотоаппаратом в надежде запечатлеть чье-нибудь жестокое убийство да всякие лозунги выкрикивал? – Проворчал больше для проформы, нежели и правда недовольно, Дерек.

И медленно обернулся к все еще завороженно таращащемуся на него Стайлзу, завернутому в кокон из запасного, маминого, одеяла. Ибо в перетягивании основного он всегда одерживал победу, но своего волчару ему при этом было иррационально жалко, вот и приходилось выкомудривать.

\- Пф, да ну тебя, когда это было! Просто… днем ты не спишь рядом. Днем ты будущий альфа Хейл, великий и ужасный, школьная звезда лакросса и лучший ученик в одном лице, а ночью… – Задумчиво пожевал губу Стилински.  
\- А ночью?.. – Любопытно замер в ожидании продолжения оборотень.  
\- А ночью ты просто Дерек. Мой Дерек.  
\- Я и днем твой, Стайлз. – Удивленно вздернул брови тот.  
\- Нет, я не в том смысле, ты… ты в кои-то веки полностью расслабляешься. Ночью, со мной, ты другой, абсолютно другой. Милый. Домашний. О-ча-ро-ва-тель-ный. – Прошептал Стайлз, укладываясь, наконец, к любимому под бок, и добавил мимоходом: – И отчаянно хочется верить, что ты такой только со мной.  
\- Я? Очаровательный? – Выпал в осадок Хейл, невольное признание мальчишки в некоторой тревоге насчет их взаимоотношений как-то пропустив.  
\- Очень. Когда не хмуришься. – Сонно ткнул его пальцем в лоб Стайлз, бережно разгладив вертикальную морщинку. – А не хмуришься ты только во сне.  
\- Хм, спи уже, великий наблюдатель. – Только и смог вымолвить ошарашенный оборотень.

Минут пять Стайлз молчал, и Дерек уж было окончательно приготовился продолжить прерванный сон, как…

\- Я… – Едва слышно начал парень, но осекся, снова пожевал нижнюю губу и медленно выговорил: – Нет, ничего.  
\- Что? – Не дал ему соскочить с темы Хейл, вновь раскрывая глаза.

Раз уж им в ближайшее время все равно не светило благополучно заснуть, не лишним было прояснить причины Стайлзова волнения. А то напридумывает себе невесть что…

\- Дерек, я устал лгать и притворяться, – выпалил, мгновенно сдавшись под строгим взглядом серо-зеленых глаз, Стилински, – делать вид, что ненавижу тебя. Когда на самом деле… дышать без тебя не могу. Это глупо.  
\- Это была твоя идея – скрывать наши отношения. – Просто напомнил ему тот.  
\- Я помню. – Потупился Стайлз.  
\- И? Это было глупо с самого начала, с тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
\- Ну, мне тогда казалось, что так будет лучше. Для нас обоих. Учитывая мое былое отношение к оборотням…  
\- Судя по твоим выходкам, в том числе и сегодняшней, ты просто надеялся рано или поздно от меня отвязаться, Стайлз. – Подтрунил над все-и-вся-знающим-лучше-других-Стилински Дерек.  
\- Ничего подобного! – Возмутился подросток.  
\- Надеялся-надеялся, потому и предложил придержать известие о том, что мы вместе. – Продолжил напирать Хейл.  
\- Я…  
\- Это не значит, что я не надеялся на то же… – Добавил как бы между прочим.  
\- Чего-о-о?!! Ах ты, облезлая волчья задница!  
\- Шучу-шучу! – Рассмеялся Дерек, перехватывая уже готовые вцепиться ему в волосы руки любимого.  
\- Ты издеваешься! – Все-таки легонько шлепнул его по макушке Стайлз.  
\- Тебе всегда это во мне нравилось. Ты мазохист. Да-да. Чего только стоит наш первый раз! Кто вообще, кроме махрового мазохиста, полезет к разъяренному оборотню?.. Это не считая того, что сам же перед этим сделает все, чтобы его разъярить… – Поближе подгреб к себе мальчишку оборотень.  
\- Ты сам виноват – ходил хвостом за Пейдж, то конспекты ей одолжишь, то рюкзак до машины донесешь, то улыбнешься!.. К слову, последнее бесило сильнее всего! – Пробурчал Стайлз, поудобнее устраиваясь в руках будущего альфы.

Его будущего альфы. Настоящего беты. Или кого бы то ни было еще. Его. И это главное.  
А все несогласные, завидующие или просто мимо проходящие могут идти дальше…

\- А все потому, что кое-кто настойчиво игнорировал все мои попытки хоть как-то наладить отношения… – Поцеловал его в лоб Дерек.  
\- Это ты про каждодневные протирания мной школьных стен? – Усмехнулся Стайлз, вернув ему поцелуй, только в щеку.  
\- Ты упорно продолжал печатать весь этот бред про злобных, кровожадных тварей! Я не мог этого просто так оставлять! – Оправдался Хейл, крепче прижав его к своей груди.  
\- Чем больше агрессии ты ко мне проявлял, тем изощреннее становились мои статьи…  
\- И тем сильнее мне хотелось вырвать тебе горло. – Закончил за любимого Дерек.  
\- Но не вырвал же… – Томно потерся лицом о его шею Стайлз, попутно со смаком лизнув ямку над ключицами.  
\- Скажем так, передумал я только в процессе, решив, что парочка собственнических засосов, метка и узел в чьей-то гиперактивной заднице вполне себе неплохая альтернатива убийству.

Гениальная, в общем-то, была идея…

\- Ты меня чуть не замучил тогда, волчара… – Промурлыкал парень, притираясь вплотную к чужому паху, явно воодушевившись собственными воспоминаниями. – Мне, кстати, понравилось, если ты вдруг не заметил или забыл.  
\- Стайлз, нам завтра рано вставать, шериф… – Попытался отодвинуться от него Хейл, безуспешно впрочем.  
\- Мы успеем… Ну, Дерек…  
\- Еще кто кого замучит такими темпами. Иди сюда, маленькое ненасытное чудовище…  
\- От чудовища слышу…  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Стайлз.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Скотт, отвянь, а? Откуда я знаю, сочетается розовый с зеленым или нет? И вообще, зачем тебе сейчас галстук?! – Вопит Стайлз на весь отдел.

Девушки-консультанты обдают его такой долей презрения, что не будь он знаком с Лидией Мартин и Джексоном Уиттмором, то непременно бы в нем захлебнулся. А так у него иммунитет. Выкусите!

И да, есть ведь еще Хейл. Который Питер. А вы о ком подумали?..  
Не-не, Дерек и презрение? Вы о чем вообще? Вот Дерек и хмурожопость, это Стайлз понимает. Это да. И принимает, и даже течет малек временами, как заправская сучка. Ага. И ему не стыдно, слышите!

Хм. Так, на чем мы там остановились?..  
Галстук. И Скотт. В одном предложении. Что за херня творится?!

\- Но выпускной же! – Объясняет Скотт, откладывая в сторону пару, как ему кажется, не слишком удачных удавок.  
\- Так не у нас, если ты не заметил! – Стайлз чуть ли не за шкирку утаскивает его из мужского отдела.  
\- Но… – Пытается сопротивляться МакКол, цепляясь за тот самый, отвратительный, салатово-розовый галстук, с которого все это и началось.  
\- Но что? – Быстро устает и отпускает друга Стайлз. Чтобы тот влетел точнехонько в вешалку с пиджаками.

Хорошо хоть, та оказывается крепко прикрученной к полу и не рушится под весом здорового шестнадцатилетнего парня. Только скрипит натужно.  
А Стайлз так же натужно ржет. В смысле, от души. Очень от души.

\- Но меня пригласила Эрика. – Выпутывается из шмоток Скотт и беззлобно пихает согнувшегося в приступе веселья Стилински в бок.  
\- Че-го? Когда это? – Резко разгибается он.  
\- Она подошла ко мне вчера, после английского. – Пожимает плечами Скотт и уже сам тащит Стайлза прочь. Под еще более презрительными взглядами продавщиц.  
\- Что?! Подошла и вот так просто пригласила тебя сопровождать ее на бал? – Неверяще таращится на него тот.  
\- Сказала, что уж лучше я, чем Бойд. Он ей надоел. – Разводит руками Скотт.

Сказать, что после этого короткого диалога-борьбы в молле Стайлз выпал в осадок – ничего не сказать.

Завезя Скотта домой и, наконец-то, оставшись в салоне своей обожаемой Джипи в благословенном одиночестве, он первым делом набирает Дерека:  
\- Чувак, что за херня?!  
\- Во-первых, не зови меня «чувак». Во-вторых, это мой вопрос. Что за херня? У меня тренировка с Питером, вообще-то. – Бурчит Дерек.  
\- Тогда какого ты берешь трубку?!  
\- Потому что ТЫ звонишь, идиот.  
\- Если у тебя тренировка, почему телефон вообще с тобой? – Прищуривается Стайлз.  
\- Потому что можешь позвонить ТЫ и начать вот так компостировать мне мозги. – Вздыхает Дерек. – Так что случилось?   
\- Выпускной.  
\- Ну да, через две недели. И что? Подожди… – На том конце раздается шуршание, видимо, Дерек прижал трубку к груди, а затем окрик: – Питер, я отойду?  
В ответ ему несется что-то насчет «официального запрета на секс по телефону в радиусе мили», на что Дерек (охренительно горячо) рычит:  
\- Катись к черту, не нравится – не подслушивай!.. – и вновь переключается на Стайлза: – Детка, ты там?  
\- Ага. – Мотает тот головой, прогоняя непрошеное возбуждение.  
\- Что там с выпускным?  
\- Я хочу тебя. – Возбуждение, судя по всему, прогоняться отнюдь не желает, отсюда и оговорка. – В смысле… ну…  
\- Стайлз. – Нажимает Дерек, подпуская в голос рычащих ноток.

Что, Стайлз, вот что, Стайлз?!  
Ну как?! Как в произнесение его чертового выдуманного имени, не имеющего ни одного рычащего звука, можно впихнуть рычащие нотки? И как оно вообще может звучать так сексуально, а? У оборотней на этот счет наверняка специальный курс стоит в плане обучения!

Черт, так о чем бишь он?.. Выпускной. Точно, выпускной.

\- Я хочу пойти туда. – Наконец собирает мозги в кучу Стайлз.  
\- Ну так пойди.  
\- Дерек, не тупи! Я хочу пойти туда с тобой!  
\- Чего? – Недоумению Дерека нет предела.  
\- Гр-р-р! Да блин, для кого я позапрошлой ночью распинался, а?! Я устал скрываться и так далее, помнишь? Так вот! Я. Хочу. Пойти. С тобой. На выпускной. Теперь доперло, комок шерсти?  
\- Со мной?  
\- Да!  
\- …  
\- Дерек, если ты сейчас же не ответишь, я пойду отдамся Гринбергу… – Стайлзу страшно настолько, что язык, похоже, напрочь теряет связь с разумом.

Он и Гринберг?! В другое время его бы уже давно стошнило от собственных слов!..  
Хотя, постойте-ка, щас может и стошнит…

\- Хорошо. – В самый разгар прерывает метания Стайлза Дерек.  
\- А? – Замирает тот, точно пойманный в свет фар олень.  
\- Хорошо, Стайлз. Ты пойдешь со мной на выпускной. – Как-то устало выдыхает Хейл.  
\- Типа одолжение мне делаешь? – Сам не зная почему сучится Стайлз. Нервы, наверное.

Да нет, совершенно точно – нервы. Когда у вас в бойфрендах Дерек Хейл – это неизбежно. Хренолиард невинно убиенных нервных клеток каждый день!..

Слышал бы это Дерек, непременно перевел бы стрелки на самого Стайлза. В смысле, Стайлз конечно знает, что и сам далеко не подарок, но… Но не признается в этом даже под пытками. Зачем давать Хейлу лишний повод когда-нибудь все же бросить его, верно?.. 

\- О Господи! – Натурально воет между тем Дерек, выдерживает театральную паузу и с придыханием, не менее театральным, вкрадчиво произносит чуть не по слогам: – Мистер Стилински, не соблаговолите ли вы пойти со мной, вашим покорным слугой, на выпускной бал?

Барабанная дробь, откровенный ржач Питера на заднем фоне и…

\- Уговорил. – Милостиво соглашается Стайлз, лыбится во весь рот (по-другому просто не скажешь!) и отключается. Пока Дерек не услышал его громогласного «Юху!» на всю округу…

А Дерек на том конце слушает короткие гудки и думает:  
\- И за что я его все-таки люблю?

И улыбается, светло и радостно. Как улыбается очень и очень редко.

Предвкушая, как совсем скоро под взглядами десятков бывших одноклассников и будущих членов стаи наденет на Стайлза диадему королевы выпускного. И заставит ходить в ней весь вечер. Ах да, и поцелует. Прямо на сцене. А потом… потом отведет за руку в пустую школьную раздевалку и возьмет. Как они любят. Прямо у стены. В одной чертовой диадеме.

Что еще надо для счастья?..

Ну да, только заткнуть ржущего позади Питера. Но это Дерек сейчас – мигом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почему-то запоздала эта частичка... Ну да лучше поздно, чем никогда. :)))


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек не нервничал. Ну, может быть, самую малость. В конце концов, не каждый день приходится вести несовершеннолетнего сына шерифа на выпускной бал.

Ну, приходится не в том смысле, что его кто-то заставил… хотя Стайлз его, конечно, почти заставил, но все же Дерек и сам был не прочь сводить его туда в качестве своего спутника.  
Чисто из эгоистичных побуждений.  
Откровенно похвастаться перед будущей стаей. Показать всем – мой. Отныне и навсегда. Пусть завидуют, но руки прочь.

Ну и, в конце-то концов, не с Пейдж же идти? Хотя она и ничего так, милая… но со Стайлзом, конечно же, не сравнится.

Кто вообще может сравниться с его Стайлзом?

Тем, кого иногда одновременно хочется своими руками придушить и этими же руками обхватить крепко-крепко, прижать к груди, укрывая в объятиях, защищая от всего на свете?..

Никто.

Дерек хмыкнул и лихо припарковался возле самого дома Стилински, заглушил мотор, сгреб с пассажирского пиджак и покинул салон.

Итак, пиджак по всем правилам застегнут на среднюю пуговицу, в руке зажата бутоньерка, а Дерек живописно оперся о бок верной Камаро в ожидании своей Золушки. Которая не заставила себя ждать.

Вот чем-чем, а непунктуальностью его мальчишка никогда не страдал.

Колыхнулась занавеска в гостиной и буквально в то же мгновение Стайлз уже был на крыльце, сосредоточенный и красивый донельзя, с пятнами румянца на щеках, он, не притормаживая, почти кабуряшкой скатился с лестницы, чуть не в руки мгновенно среагировавшему Дереку.

\- Обменяемся бутоньерками? – Улыбнулся Дерек, не выпуская свое сокровище из объятий.

Кстати, шикарно «упакованное», а главное, сочетающееся с ним сокровище. Интересно, и кто это так постарался? Опять Лидия?

От ревности, буквально пропитавшей тон внутреннего голоса, Хейла даже слегка передернуло. Но тут же отпустило – Кора на прошлой неделе что-то такое выпытывала насчет бала, даже залезла к нему в шкаф с инспекцией. Ну, тогда ладно, ревновать к собственной сестре – Дерек еще не настолько слетел с катушек.  
Хотя со Стайлзом, чем черт не шутит…

Сокровище его между тем вело себя как-то странно, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий, точно недовольный котенок, царапаясь и шипя что-то невразумительное.

\- Стайлз? – Недоуменно нахмурился Дерек.  
\- Иди нахуй, Хейл! – Выдал Стайлз и завозился с удвоенным рвением, силясь выбраться из его рук.  
\- Не понял…  
\- Иди. Нахуй. – Раздельно пропыхтел Стайлз, злобно жмурясь.

Как по Дереку, так совершенно не в тему.  
Да что происходит-то?

\- Детка! Что я опять сделал? – Снова предпринял попытку докопаться до сути происходящего Хейл, стараясь не раздражаться. Хотя очень хотелось.

Так уж выходило, что виноват всегда и всюду был он, даже когда вообще ничегошеньки не делал. К такому положению дел очень быстро привыкаешь, хоть и не принимаешь, но куда ж деваться?..  
Вот и сейчас лучше было сознаться во всех смертных грехах сразу (конечно, если ему их озвучат), а уж потом пытаться разбираться кто прав, а кто правее.

\- Сволочь! Какого ты не сказал мне?! – Завопил Стайлз, все-таки извернувшись и оказавшись на своих двоих, тут же вцепившись в лацканы пиджака и принявшись трясти Дерека, точно яблоню.   
\- Э? Да о чем? – Дерек все еще не въезжал.  
\- Что ты, волчья ты задница, поступил в Нью-Йорк!  
\- От… – Задохнулся от неожиданности Хейл.

Откуда, черт возьми?! Откуда он узнал? Письмо же только вчера пришло! Выходило, что только… все та же Кора!..  
Блядь.

\- Это же, блядь, Нью-Йорк, Хейл! Другой конец страны! Когда ты собирался сказать мне? – Продолжал разоряться Стайлз, поймав волну.  
\- Ты не спрашивал. – Попробовал оправдаться Дерек.

Хотя чего уж там… накрылся его сюрприз медным тазом. Теперь остается только терпеливо выслушать все, что о тебе думают, и одним махом выложить на стол все имеющиеся козыри. Авось и прокатит…

\- Чего?! То есть я еще и, как сопливая девчонка, должен был пытать тебя по малейшему поводу? А все эти мои и так не особо мужественные «хочу быть с тобой и чтобы все знали, что ты мой»?! Тебе недостаточно, что ли? – Взвился пуще прежнего Стилински. – Ты совсем охуел?!   
\- Детка, нельзя ли потише, на нас шериф смотрит. – Поморщился Хейл, все еще не в силах поверить, что все это происходит с ним.

Блядь, как в какой-то романтической комедии. Да у него теперь вся жизнь, как романтическая комедия. С тех пор, как угораздило вляпаться в Стайлза, имеющего дурную привычку превращать муху не просто в слона, а в динозавра. С прямо-таки театральной экспрессией – Хейл уже давно догадывался куда его любимая заноза поступит, если его не примут на журналистский.  
Но до этого момента еще дожить надо, что прямо сейчас представляется слегка проблематичным. При наличии у Стилински-старшего табельного.

\- Пап, отвернись! – Не оборачиваясь, приказал Стайлз, продолжая сверлить Дерека злым взглядом. – Потом поможешь спрятать труп одного ублюдочного волка.  
\- Стайлз, хотя бы не выражайся! – Прикрикнул на сына шериф, сдержанно кивнул Хейлу, мол, сочувствую, сынок, но ты сам виноват, и скрылся в доме.  
\- Я постараюсь, пап. – Буркнул Стилински.  
Дерек потер шею, бережно сунул несправедливо позабытую бутоньерку в карман и приготовился к очередному витку спектакля.  
\- Ну? Что скажешь в свое оправдание, предатель? – Не разочаровал Стайлз. – Мы взрослые люди, отношения на расстоянии возможны, надо только постараться и бла-бла-бла?.. А может, ты меня вообще прямо сейчас бросишь? – Понесло его. – А что? Зачем отъезда-то ждать, правда? Только знаешь что, заруби себе на носу, – никуда ты…  
\- Пасть закрой! – Не выдержал Дерек (безмолвная поддержка шерифа сейчас, как и довольно легкое принятие его, Дерека, дальнейших планов, эгоистично включающих в себя Стайлза, в какой-то мере окончательно развязали ему руки).

Хейл рыкнул на всю улицу так, что в окнах стекла задребезжали, но, что удивительно, никто из них негодующе не высунулся и даже шторы любопытно не откинул. Видимо, перепутать его, Дерека, рев даже обычные люди были не в состоянии, а потому благоразумно решили не связываться и переждать гнев будущего альфы в относительной безопасности собственных стен.

Стайлз же от неожиданности чуть язык себе не прикусил, хватанул воздух широко раскрытым ртом и, как-то по-детски икнув, наконец, заткнулся, часто хлопая ресницами.

\- Ну вот и умница. – Облегченно выдохнул Дерек, сгреб его в охапку и потащил в машину.

Стайлз опомнился, только когда уже был крепко пристегнут на переднем сидении, а Дерек аккуратно, как всегда, в каком бы состоянии духа ни был, выруливал на дорогу.

\- Успокоился?  
Стайлз отрицательно качнул головой, но заговорить не попытался.  
\- Отлично. – Тем не менее удовлетворился этим привычным, хоть и молчаливым протестом Хейл. – А теперь послушай. Ты только что сам себе испортил сюрприз.  
\- Чего? Какой еще?.. Еще один?! – Пришел в поистине священный ужас Стайлз. – Такой же паршивый?..  
\- Молчать. – Сверкнул голубым взглядом Дерек.

Стайлз обиженно нахохлился, но отворачиваться не стал, жадно всматриваясь в непроницаемо-раздраженное лицо Хейла. Почуяв, видимо, что сейчас ему, наконец, все объяснят, а он еще подумает – принимать эти объяснения или нет.

\- Черт, Стайлз, это должно было произойти не так! – Досадливо поморщился Дерек и напускной гнев слетел с него, легко, как поздняя осенняя листва, оставив после себя только искреннее сожаление. – Я должен был отвезти тебя на бал, позволить на пару с МакКолом слегка напиться контрабандным спиртным, быть может, я даже подарил бы тебе пару танцев, отчего ты бы размяк, стал податливым и покорным, неприлично счастливым, как после хорошего секса, после чего под шумок водрузил тебе на голову корону своей Королевы, а затем бессовестно украл бы прямо со сцены. И где-нибудь в укромном уголке, лаская тебя, наслаждаясь твоими сдавленными стонами, рассказал, что родители сняли мне в Нью-Йорке лофт с видом на Манхэттен, а твой отец подыскал недалеко от него приличную старшую школу. Тем самым без слов разрешив мне увезти тебя с собой чуть раньше, чем было задумано.  
Стайлз слушал, открыв рот и почти забывая моргать:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты моя Пара, Стайлз. И я заберу тебя с собой в Нью-Йорк. Забрал бы в любом случае. Даже если бы родители были против. Даже если будешь против ты сам. Ты мне столько нервов успел попортить, что это самое малое, на что я имею право. – Просто закончил свою мысль Дерек, плавно паркуясь на привычном месте школьной стоянки.  
\- Офигеть. – Только и нашелся пришибленный счастьем Стайлз, невидяще уставившись в лобовое стекло. – Не, ну офигеть же.  
\- Уже. – Выдохнул Дерек, давно смирившийся со своим очевидным душевным нездоровьем, раз связался со Стилински, и заглушил мотор.  
\- А? – Встрепенулся тот, когда его потащили из салона. – Постой, погоди! Я не готов! Мы так не договаривались, Хейл! Не так сразу!  
\- Поздно, Стайлз, – с садистским удовольствием притиснул его к себе за талию Дерек, краем глаза наблюдая за потешно теряющими челюсть одноклассниками, кучкующимися на крыльце, – моя Королева изволила требовать публичности – я не в силах ей отказать.  
\- Я никуда с тобой не поеду, слышишь, Дерек! Никуда! – Принялся бубнить Стайлз, второй раз за вечер крепко вцепляясь пальцами в лацканы чужого пиджака. – Никакого тебе Нью-Йорка, понял! О Господи, посмотри, что ты наделал! Скотт сейчас в обморок хлопнется! Оу, а Уиттмор, похоже, лопнет! Нет, ну точно лопнет от возмущения! Круть какая… Эй, и где там моя бутоньерка?..

Дерек ослепительно улыбался, в пол-уха слушая свое взбудораженное сокровище, в очередной раз перевернувшее все его планы с ног на голову, с легкостью наступившего на песочный замок малыша. Пора уже смириться, что с ним никогда и ничего не идет так, как задумано.

Ну, тем интереснее, уж что-что, а скука ему в ближайшее долго-долгое время точно не грозит…


End file.
